the_wolf_clan_and_pickle_people_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Man
David Fang Patterson is a fictional superhero born from a alien mother and a human father Biography Early Life Making a Plan Analyzing the situation and the surroundings, Stark realized that their only advantage was that Thanos was coming to them, and thus the element of surprise could be utilized. The plan was simple: draw Thanos in, pin him down, and take the Infinity Gauntlet. As Stark tried to come up with a plan to stop Thanos, Drax yawned at the middle of the plan. Star-Lord explained that listening and not winging it isn’t what they do and Spider-Man questioned what exactly do the rest of the Guardians of explained what they do in a uncomprehending statement to which both Parker and Stark were completely dumbfounded. Stark told Star-Lord to get his team together and Quill expressed that while the plan was solid, he should execute it instead of Stark for a better outcome. As the plan was being formulated, Doctor Strange uses the Time Stone to view millions of different outcomes of the coming conflict against Thanos, to which he says there is only one in which they win. Battle on Prides Moon When Thanos arrives on Titan and meets Doctor Strange, he recounts to the sorcerer how Titan was a beautiful planet with little food and resources to go around for its people. When the Titans faced extinction, Thanos' resolution was genocide across multiple planets, which he called "mercy". At this moment, Thanos realized too late that Strange wasn't alone, and had lured the Titan into an ambush. Before he could react, he was immediately crushed underneath a massive piece of a spaceship hull, dropped on him by Iron Man. Using the Power and Reality Stones, the Titan freed himself by violently detonating the debris, before instantly transforming the rubble into an enormous swarm of bats. The swarm quickly set upon Iron Man, forcing the Avenger to flee. Thanos was then bombarded by a renewed assault from Iron Man, who rained missiles down on the Titan. Unfazed, and with the Gauntlet freed, Thanos activated the Power and Space Stones. In a second, the explosive energy of Stark's missiles was absorbed by the Gauntlet and redirected at Iron Man in a concentrated beam of fire, blasting the Avenger far away into a spaceship husk. With Thanos restrained, the group had executed the final step of their plan, as Mantis beckoned the others to hurry before Thanos broke her hold. Iron Man and Spider-Man moved to forcefully pull the Gauntlet from the Titan's hand. Flying in, Star-Lord confronted Thanos, before demanding the location of Gamora. Thanos began to react in anguish, with Mantis sensing that he was mourning. Nebula began to realize in horror that he sacrificed Gamora for the Soul Stone. In denial, Star-Lord angrily asked Thanos to tell him that Gamora was alive, only for Thanos to lament that he had no choice but to kill her, confirming Nebula's suspicions. Enraged, Star-Lord began to question Thanos for his actions. Observing this, Iron Man attempted to restrain him from any contact with Thanos, only for Star-Lord to ruthlessly attack him without thinking, inadvertently breaking Mantis' control over the Titan. Freed from his trance and now truly furious, Thanos quickly escaped his restraints and brutally overpowered the group. Iron Man made another desperate assault on Thanos, only for the Titan to turn to Titan's nearby moon. Using the Power and Space Stones, Thanos immediately pulverized the moon's surface, before furiously hurling its fragments down on his opponents as a hail of meteors, incapacitating Iron Man. Wolf Man V. The Lord Before Thanos could finish off Doctor Strange in their brief confrontation, Iron Man, being the final Avenger standing, restrained Thanos' gauntlet using a nanotech clamp. To the Avenger's surprise, Thanos recognized and called him by his name of Stark, before noting that they were both "cursed with knowledge." Unfazed, Iron Man blamed Thanos himself as his curse, and attacked him first, blasting him with missiles. With Thanos distracted, Iron Man began attacking him relentlessly with his nanotech suit, kicking the Titan with his enhanced boosters before he could recover. Anchoring his feet to the ground, Iron Man immediately struck Thanos again with repulsor-powered battering rams, beating him back into a wall. Recovering quickly, Thanos tore off Iron Man's helmet with his bare hand and punched him to the ground. As Iron Man reformed his helmet just in time, Thanos quickly ripped the clamp from the Gauntlet, and blasted him with a concentrated beam from the Power Stone. Iron Man then managed to block the blast by forming a shield. Boosting towards Thanos in a renewed assault, the Avenger swiftly pinned the Gauntlet to the ground using a foot clamp before twisting around and pummeling the Titan's face with a repulsor-boosted hammer, with enough force to make him bleed. Unfazed, Thanos simply taunted the Avenger, for giving so much labor and struggle only to shed a single drop of blood. He then effortlessly ripped the Gauntlet free from Iron Man's hold, flipping the Avenger onto his back. Thanos began to brutally beat Iron Man with his fists, breaking off more and more of his armor with each strike. With Iron Man helpless to resist, Thanos followed with a powerful punched with the Power Stone into the Avenger's abdomen, sending him flying across the area and damaging his armor. Desperate and missing much of the upper half of his armor, Iron Man attempted to hold off Thanos with his repulsors, relocating the nanites on his leg to form new repulsors. Closing in, Thanos began beating the Avenger once again, destroying his helmet. Stark attempted to defend himself with his bare hands, only for Thanos to grab and trap his left hand. In a last-ditch attempt to fight back, Stark immediately shifted the nanites from his left arm to his right arm to form a sword, and wildly stabbed at the Titan. However, Thanos simply tore the sword from Stark's hand and ruthlessly stabbed him in the abdomen with it, ending the fight Cradling the injured Wolf Man's head in his hand, Thanos revealed his respect for Stark, impressed by his determination. Nevertheless, Thanos prepared to kill him, only for Strange to intervene, offering the Time Stone in exchange for Stark's life. After Thanos took the Time Stone and left Titan, Stark would heal his wound, using the last of his nanites. Asking Strange why he would give up the Stone, Strange informed Stark that they were now in the endgame. The Lord's Victory Wolf Man and his allies could only wait for The Lord to achieve his goals, and unlocked the powers of all combined Infinity Stones. Many of his allies began disintegrating into ash, including Time and the The White Knights of the Galaxy on Titan, much to his horror and visible distraught. Wolf Ma could only watch as Destro began disintegrating in his arms and unable to do anything as he begged Patterson to save him until he accepted his fate and emotionally apologized for failing him. In the end, only Patterson and Soraka remained on Titan. As Soraka somberly says in despair that Velocks had achieved his goal, David began mourning over the loss of his friends and The Lords' victory, unable to do anything but accept it. Endgame Fight of Survival Its been five years on the planet titan, David and Soraka Pride are left stranded with no one to talk to after seeing there allies turn to dust by the lord. After getting food and supplies from Hector 's ship David and Soraka walked around to make sure the radiation was bad on the planet thanks to the mask and technology of David had left. David can only wonder of what the rest of the universe would be like, pondering with thoughts, David tells Soraka to stay on the ship so he can go look for any remaining survivor's. David Patterson inside a tunnel was looking but instead found monsters. In anger David killed them all. Wolf Man and Soraka go on a mission together try and help the hostages on the train with a little motivation on there part, all they can do is have hope for the world. Back at base, Wolf Man stares at a picture of his former comrades wondering if there alive. Wolf Man realizes that the damage has been done, and to him it was all his fault for the Wolf Clan and Pickle People to disband, for him and Peter Shaw to become Enemies and never speak to each other again. All of the broken system was his fault. Without a word Wolf Man in silence shaded a tear and walk toward his room to consume his mistakes of all the bad actions he's done.